SUARA LONCENG
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [MODIFICATION CANON] - [ONE SHOOT] / "Apakah kau mendengar suara lonceng itu?"/ "Aku tak mendengar apa-apa."/ "Benarkah? Mereka bergema sepanjang hari dan aku jadi ingin tahu, apa menurutmu suara itu berasal dari gereja? Pernikahan? Atau mungkin…"/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : L Lawliet x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Angst**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : SEMI CANON, TYPO, EYD, OOC **_**may be**_**, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

Ini hanyalah fanfiction yang menunjukkan kecintaanku pada seorang L Lawliet dan Hinata Hyuuga./ "Apakah kau mendengar suara lonceng itu, Hinata-_chan_?"/ "Aku tak mendengar apa-apa."/ "Benarkah? Mereka bergema sepanjang hari dan aku jadi ingin tahu, apa menurutmu suara itu berasal dari gereja? Pernikahan? Atau mungkin…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Notes: **_**Setting**_** tempat diambil dari anime asli death note (lihat episode 25). Untuk alur, aku membuatnya sedikit berbeda. Hinata dan L adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah lama saling mengenal sebelum mereka terlibat di dalam kasus **_**"KIRA"**_**. Untuk selebihnya sama saja. Karena ini adalah fanfic OS, jadi aku hanya mengambil garis besarnya ketika detik-detik terakhir kehidupan L yang merasakan sebuah firasat aneh sebelum kematiannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUARA LONCENG**

_**By **_**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Ribuan kristal bening mulai turun membasahi bumi. Termasuk seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang masih berdiri di tempatnya seakan tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang kini basah kuyup terkena hujan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit kelam, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk merasakan tetesan-tetesan air yang terjatuh dari atas sana.

"Suara lonceng itu masih terdengar." Gumamnya memejamkan mata serta menajamkan pendengaran untuk memastikan apa yang sedari tadi memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Suara lembut seseorang terdengar di tengah derasnya hujan. Namun lelaki yang dipanggil Ryuzaki itu tak bergeming, hanya menatap sosok gadis berambut indigo sekilas kemudian kembali pada kegiatan awalnya—memandangi langit kelam yang tengah mengeluarkan air hujan.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus-menerus berdiri di bawah air hujan seperti itu." Suara gadis itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan kini nada suaranya begitu khawatir, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah cantiknya.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Ryuzaki sembari memegangi payung hitam dengan tangan kanan, kemudian memayungi tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah kau mendengar suara lonceng itu, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Ryuzaki tanpa mengalihkan fokus pandangannya.

"Lonceng?" Ujar Hinata seakan memastikan sembari memandangi wajah tampan lelaki disampingnya dengan sorot mata penuh tanya.

"Iya. Suara lonceng yang begitu keras bergema hari ini." Ujar Ryuzaki.

"Aku tak mendengar apa-apa." Hinata berkata jujur. Karena memang indera pendengarannya hanya menangkap suara air hujan saja, tak ada suara lonceng seperti yang dikatakan Ryuzaki.

"Benarkah? Mereka bergema sepanjang hari dan aku jadi ingin tahu, apa menurutmu suara itu berasal dari gereja? Pernikahan? Atau mungkin…" Ryuzaki tak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuzaki-_kun_? Bicaramu aneh. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dalam. Tak baik berada disini terlalu lama." Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Hinata menjadi gelisah dan tak menentu setelah mendengar ucapan Ryuzaki yang terbilang aneh itu.

"Maaf. Semua yang kukatakan hanya omong kosong. Jadi silahkan jangan dipercaya!" Lirih Ryuzaki. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih yang semakin membuat Hinata bingung, tak mengerti, dan semakin gundah gulana.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_ …" Hinata meraih tangan Ryuzaki—menggenggamnya erat seakan tak ingin jika lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku selalu percaya padamu. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan mempercayainya. Meski dunia tak mempercayaimu, meski dunia memusuhimu, tapi aku akan tetap percaya padamu, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Ryuzaki-_kun_." Ia berkata penuh dengan kesungguhan serta ketulusan. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, kedua bola mata lavendernya sedikit berkaca-kaca setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

**GYUTT**

Ryuzaki menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Payung yang tadi menaungi tubuh mereka kini hilang entah terbang kemana, terbawa angin yang cukup kencang di tengah derasnya air hujan. Mereka sudah tak peduli lagi jika air hujan akan membuat tubuh keduanya basah kuyup. Yang kini mereka inginkan hanyalah saling berpelukkan, menyalurkan semua perasaan di dalam hati masing-masing tanpa harus berkata-kata.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_. Kau adalah hal terindah dan paling berharga di dalam hidupku." Tukas Ryuzaki tepat di telinga Hinata—membuat si pemilik merasakan gejolak di dalam dadanya serta panas yang merambat di seluruh tubuhnya meski udara dan cuaca begitu dingin menusuk tulang.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_ …" Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Ryuzaki, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar darisana.

Vanilla. Aroma yang sangat menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Aroma yang sangat disukai Hinata sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu hingga kini, bahkan selamanya. Air mata perlahan menuruni kedua pipinya, merasa terharu mendengar serangkaian kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Ryuzaki melepaskan pelukan. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi kanan Hinata sembari menatapnya lembut, hangat, dan sendu. Tak pernah ia memperlihatkan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya. Ini terasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang janggal telah terjadi. Hinata bisa merasakan hal tersebut, dan tanpa disadari air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya semakin banyak saja seiiring hujan yang juga turun sedemikian deras.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_?" Ryuzaki menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata. "Sejak dulu tak ada yang aku takutkan di dunia ini. Meski aku dihadapkan dengan seorang penjahat sadis sekalipun, aku tak pernah merasa takut. Namun kini, aku merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa." Lanjutnya lagi begitu lirih—sebelah tangannya masih menangkup pipi Hinata, sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang gadis itu agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau takutkan, Ryuzaki-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya ragu-ragu.

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Ryuzaki mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut jika harus berpisah denganmu. Aku takut jika tak bisa lagi melihatmu. Aku takut—"

**CUPP**

Hinata menghentikan ucapan Ryuzaki dengan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibirnya yang dingin nan bergetar. Ia masih mempertahankan posisi itu dalam beberapa saat lamanya. Sedangkan Ryuzaki hanya terdiam, berdiri mematung seakan kehilangan roh dari raganya. Siapapun tak akan pernah menyangka dan akan merasa terkejut melihat sosok Hinata yang biasanya pemalu namun kini dengan berani mengambil langkah pertama untuk mencium seorang lelaki. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya!

"Ja-jangan bicara begitu!" Ujar Hinata setelah melepaskan ciuman. Isakan tangisnya kini mulai terdengar di telinga Ryuzaki. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, apapun yang terjadi. Kau tak seharusnya merasa takut, karena aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu kecuali maut yang akan memisahkan kita." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar karena tangisan, mencoba mengendalikan luapan emosi dan perasaannya yang kian membuncah.

Sebuah senyuman kelegaan serta ketulusan menghiasi wajah lelaki bermata panda itu. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher jenjang milik gadisnya seraya berkata: "Hm. Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, karena kau telah menemaniku selama ini. Terimakasih, karena kau telah mengisi lembaran kosong hidupku dengan berbagai hal indah. Dan terimakasih, karena kau telah mempercayai lelaki aneh sepertiku untuk mengisi hatimu."

"Ryuzaki bodoh …" Isakan tangis Hinata semakin keras—membalas pelukan Ryuzaki dengan erat. Menikmati kehangatan serta aroma tubuhnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini seorang detektif jenius yang telah diakui oleh dunia. Jadi ucapanmu itu sudah jelas salah, Nona Lawliet." Tukas Ryuzaki santai tak peduli dengan rona merah yang telah menghiasi wajah Hinata akibat ucapannya tersebut.

"So-sombong sekali kau, Tuan Detektif," Hinata mencubit pelan pinggang Ryuzaki.

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Menikmati momen indah itu bersama. Sedikit melupakan perasaan serta pikiran aneh yang sempat menghinggapi diri keduanya, bahkan mereka tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darisana. Memperhatikan mereka dengan sorot mata tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Apakah kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah ini, Ryuzaki?" Ujar sosok lelaki berambut madu bernada sinis disertai seringai menakutkan yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kurasa tidak." Imbuhnya seraya berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi hujannya deras sekali." Ryuzaki mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah menggunakan sehelai handuk kecil.

"Ini salahmu, Ryuzaki-_kun_. Kau hujan-hujanan. Dan akhirnya akupun ikut-ikutan." Dengus Hinata berpura-pura kesal. Memajukan sedikit bibirnya ke depan hingga membuatnya nampak lucu.

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku!" Ryuzaki berjongkok dihadapan Hinata seraya meraih sebelah kakinya—mengelapnya dengan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuzaki-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata terkejut menerima perlakuan Ryuzaki yang seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, karena kau sibuk mengeringkan rambutmu." Ujar Ryuzaki tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku juga bisa memijitmu. Setidaknya ini sebagai tebusanku. Aku jago sekali melakukan hal itu." Ia kembali berujar sembari memijit kaki mungil Hinata dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Ti-tidak usah, Ryuzaki-_kun_." Hinata menarik kakinya namun Ryuzaki tak membiarkan hal itu. Ia menahan kaki Hinata agar tak banyak bergerak, melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Ini adalah pelayanan khusus dariku. Kau mungkin tak akan pernah bisa merasakan hal seperti ini lagi seumur hidupmu. Jadi, diam dan nikmati saja!" Ujar Ryuzaki yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi gelisah tak menentu melebihi sebelumnya.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_ … Ka-kau masih basah." Hinata mengeringkan rambut raven hitam dihadapannya, mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Maaf." Gumam Ryuzaki lirih.

Hening.

Jantung Hinata berdetak tak beraturan setelah mendengar ucapan Ryuzaki. Satu kata yang mampu meluluhlantahkan hati serta pikirannya yang memang sedari tadi merasa terganggu akan sesuatu hal. Aneh dan tak bisa dimengerti. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang jelas, kini ia ingin menangis sembari memeluk tubuh lelaki yang begitu dicintainya itu tanpa pernah melepaskannya meski hanya sedetik saja.

"Sedih sekali." Gumam Ryuzaki memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata menelan ludah, mencoba menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Kita akan segera berpisah." Ujar Ryuzaki terdengar lirih dan sendu meski senyuman tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan kini menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Ryuzaki-_kun_?" Hinata segera berdiri dari tempatnya—membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ryuzaki. "Ha-hari ini kau terlalu banyak bicara. Si-sikap dan ucapanmu aneh. Aku tak mengerti. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Ia melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apakah aku bisa melihat hujan dan menikmatinya lagi seperti tadi di lain waktu? Bersamamu? " Ujar Ryuzaki membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Cukup, Ryuzaki-_kun_!" Hinata meninggikan suaranya. Kini air mata tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. Ia menangis. "A-aku tak ingin mendengarmu bicara lagi. Ka-kau membuatku takut." Lirihnya.

Ryuzaki melangkah mendekati Hinata seraya memeluknya dari belakang, "Maaf."

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata maaf! Kau tak mempunyai salah apapun padaku, Ryuzaki-_kun_."

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Ryuzaki membuat Hinata sedikit merinding. Bukan karena perasaan bahagia, namun ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya semakin gusar dan gelisah. Ingin segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Ryuzaki saat ini.

**DEGG**

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga. Kini, esok, dan selamanya." Suara Ryuzaki terdengar semakin pelan dan lirih seakan menahan rasa sakit.

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

"Ry-ryuzaki _kun_ …" Belum sempat Hinata ingin membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak kaget.

**BRUKK**

Tubuh Ryuzaki terjatuh diatas lantai.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_ ….." Teriak Hinata histeris melihat lelaki itu telah terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat melebihi biasanya.

"Ti-tidak …. Tidak mungkin …." Hinata berteriak semakin histeris. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajah putihnya. "Ryuzaki-_kun_, bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ia mendekap tubuh Ryuzaki dengan erat—mengguncangnya berulang kali, berharap lelaki itu akan membuka mata dan menyunggingkan senyuman kepadanya.

Namun harapan Hinata hanyalah kosong belaka. Lelaki itu—_Ryuzaki a.k.a L Lawliet_—telah pergi untuk selamanya. Tak ada detak jantung yang bergema di dalam dadanya, tak ada denyut nadi, tak ada desah nafas teratur yang keluar dari hidung serta mulutnya. Tubuhnya dingin dan kaku. Ia telah pergi, dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi meski seberapa keras Hinata berteriak dan menangis untuknya.

**TENG**

**TENG**

**TENG**

**TENG**

Suara lonceng bergema begitu keras. Dan kini Hinata mendengarnya. Seperti apa yang telah Ryuzaki katakan, suara itu memang ada dan nyata. Suara lonceng yang bukan berasal dari sebuah gereja, bukan pula dari suatu acara pernikahan, melainkan suara lonceng yang menandakan kematian seseorang.

Kematian seorang L Lawliet.

Seorang lelaki yang sangat dicintai dan disegani oleh semua orang, termasuk Hinata yang merupakan kekasih hatinya. Dunia telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting bagi mereka, dan Hinata telah kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi hidupnya. Karena L adalah belahan jiwanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**#_Author's Note_:**

**Beneran deh waktu aku nonton anime death note episode 25 saat Ryuzaki a.k.a L meninggal, sedih banget sampai nangis berkali-kali ;-(**

**Rasanya gak rela dia harus meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. Padahal dia udah baik banget sama Light, tapi tetap aja akhirnya dia dibunuh juga.**

**Makanya aku bikin ff ini. Karena rasa kecewa dan sedihku atas kematian L di animenya.**

**Oke, cukup sudah sesi curhatnya!**

**Thanks for reading minna :-)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian disini ya! **

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic ku yang lainnya ;-)**


End file.
